This invention relates to a combination turning ring and clamping device for a shoulder belt in a vehicle.
Turning rings for a shoulder belt in a vehicle are known. A turning ring guides the shoulder belt across the upper torso of a vehicle occupant. Consequently, turning rings are typically located high on a vehicle's interior near an occupant's shoulder.
A combination turning ring and clamping device locks a shoulder belt to restrain the upper torso of a vehicle occupant upon excessive vehicle deceleration. One such combination turning ring and clamping device is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,774 to Fohl. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,774 includes a roller that is pivotally mounted in a frame. A shoulder belt is guided around the roller. In normal use, the belt slides on the roller. When the shoulder belt is pulled sharply, as when the vehicle is braked and the vehicle occupant is thrown against the belt, the roller pivots eccentrically in the frame and clamps the belt against a clamp member carried by the frame. The clamping occurs between a curved surface of the roller and a planar surface of the clamp member.
While there are a number of designs of turning ring and clamping devices, applicant is unaware of any combination turning ring and clamping device that has been commercially used. To applicant's knowledge, all existing designs have been impractical.